


Naughty Little Ghuleh

by Avatard_1992



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Elizabeth gets the thing she's wanted since she became Ghost's PR manager....Papa.





	

I have been Ghost’s PR manager for quite some time now. They are all amazing guys and unbelievable gentlemen. There was just one of them that really stood out to me, Papa III. I know it seems ridiculous and cliché’, but ever since I’ve laid eyes on him I’ve had these very vivid sexual fantasies about him. Can you blame me? The man is sex on a stick and it has been a while since I’ve been with anyone. I’ve seen their shows and wondered if his naughty nature reflects what he is like in the bed room. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door. I open it surprised to see Papa standing there. I say, “Hello Papa.” “Hello to you too”, he says. “What can I do for you today?” I ask. He says, “Actually it’s more what I can do for you.” I suddenly found myself thinking, ‘Please bend me over this desk and fuck me.’ I ask, “And what is that?” “Come by my place tonight, and you will find out”, he replies. Then he leaves.  
I went home and was curious about what he had in mind. My imagination was running wild with all these wild sexual thoughts. Once I gathered my composure I started getting ready. I wanted to look my best for Papa. So, I paid attention to every detail of my outfit, hair, and make up. I was already horny I could feel it. Ugh curse this man and the things he makes me feel. Finally, I was ready and I headed out on my way to his place. Once I arrived he answered the door and let me in. This was the first time I’d ever seen his place before. It suited him perfectly. He asks, “How do you like the place?” while handing me a glass of wine. “It’s beautiful, very you.” We sit on the couch and he says, “You know Elizabeth I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much we appreciate you being our PR manager.” “It’s fine Papa really. I really like you guys and I love being your manager.” I stared into his eyes, man I could get lost in them for days.  
He says, “Still I believe I should thank you some type of way.” “What did you have in mind?” I ask. Papa replies, “Maybe by bringing to life something you’ve been fantasizing about for a while. I’ve seen the way you look at me. To be honest, I’ve always wanted you in that way as well.” This was completely unexpected. The man who was the center of my fantasies wanted me. Suddenly, he pulls me into a passionate and fiery kiss. When we pull away he asks, “Shall we take this upstairs?” I nod and follow him trying not to fall from being weak in the knees. Once we reach his room he shuts the door and kisses me again. I felt his tongue in my mouth moving perfectly against mine. He breaks the kiss saying, “On your knees.” God this side of Papa was so hot. Obeying I sink to my knees before him.  
Then he asks, “What are you waiting for?” Adding on he says, “Take it out.” Not wanting to displease my master I set to work unbuckling his pants and pulling off his boxers freeing his hard length. I stroke him a couple of times before taking him into my mouth making him groan in pleasure. I felt him place his hand on the back of my head and tangling his fingers in my hair. Then he really began to fuck my mouth saying, “Fuck. If your mouth is this good I can’t wait to be inside that tight pussy of yours.” Damn those words soaked me. I surprised him by taking him all the way to the back of my throat causing him to call out, “Damn. Suck me baby.” I continue my movements and he says, “Keep doing that baby. Mmmmm. You’re gonna make me cum.” A few more thrusts and he releases into my mouth and I greedily swallow everything he gives me.  
Panting he says, “Allow me to return the favor.” Papa picks me up and lays me on the bed pushing my dress up to my stomach. He rubs me through my panties making me moan. I look down at him smirking deviously as he removes them, giving himself better access. He licks my slit again and again making me call out, “Oh fuck Papa.” “That’s right baby. Let me hear you”, he says while inserting two fingers inside me. Then as his fingers move in and out of my dripping pussy he sucks on my clit and I cry out, “Holy fucking shit!!!!! Papa don’t stop!!!!! I’m gonna cum.” Then I felt the sweetest release I’d ever known carrying me into pure euphoria. Once I caught my breath I saw Papa licking my juices of his fingers and saying, “Oh what a sweet girl you are.” I still wasn’t satisfied. I needed his thick cock inside me and I needed it now.  
I say, “Papa I need you inside me. I want to feel you.” In a dark tone, he says, “Beg me for it Elizabeth. I want to hear your desperation.” “Please Papa. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week.” Without another word, he climbs on top of me and kisses me once again. I could taste myself on his tongue which turned me on even more. I felt the tip of his cock teasing my aching entrance. Then he held down my hips and guided himself in. He says, “Fuck you’re so tight.” Papa moves in and out of me getting faster with each thrust. “You feel so good Papa”, I say. I dig my nails into his back and make him groan at my clawing. Papa says, “I bet you’ve never had a man fuck you like this before.” He was moving hard and fast now making me moan, “Papa fuck me!!!!! Don’t stop please!!!!!” I moan louder and Papa joins in continuing his motions. Suddenly, he pulls out and I groan at the empty feeling.  
Papa says, “Get on all fours.” Once again, I obey and do as he says. Then again, I felt him teasing my pussy before he pushes himself in with a load groan. Pulling my hair, he begins fucking me relentlessly asking, “You like the way I fuck you?” I respond, “Oh yes Papa!!!!! I love the way you fuck me.” Then he asks, “Are you gonna be my naughty little ghuleh?” I just moan in response. Papa smacks my ass hard saying, “Answer your master.” “Yes. I’ll be your little naughty ghuleh.” I felt that familiar feeling in my belly saying, “Oh fuck Papa I’m gonna cum again.” Once again, he pulls out depriving me of my orgasm. He lays down on the bed and he says, “Face me. I want to see your face when you cum.” I climb on top of him as he inserts his cock into me once again. I look into his eyes as I begin to ride him. He says, “Oh fuck yes. Ride my dick baby.” Then I knew I was gonna cum. I moan, “Oh papa. You’re gonna make me cum.” Papa responds, “Cum with me Elizabeth.” I then reach my orgasm calling out his name, “Papa!!!! Oh, fuck yeah Papa!!!!!!” He responds to his own release, “Holy fuck Elizabeth!!!” We rode out our orgasms and collapsed next to each other. This was the best night of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
